


Street Fighter Blues

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowbang, Casinos, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Gangbang, Martial Arts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Other, Police, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Technology, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: A commissioned work featuring most of the Street Fighter cast, partly based off the work of the excellent work of sabudengo (https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/sabudenego/profile). Still a work in progress, but will eventually incorporate a full story featuring many different Street Fighter girls as they endure the trials and tribulations of Shadoloo (see if you can spot the Easter eggs and figure out who some of the other background girls are!). Enjoy!
Relationships: Chun-Li/Cammy White, Chun-Li/Original Character(s), M. Bison | Vega/Chun-Li, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: Shadaloo**

Bison narrowed his eyes as the car approached the building. He spotted two lookouts immediately, one reading a newspaper, the other sipping coffee across the street. Standard procedure stated there should always be five lookouts on site. _Idiots_. The guard shift lead was in for a very unpleasant afternoon once he had finished his current business. While the location was camouflaged well as an intermittently used warehouse, stealth and subterfuge could only get one so far. As a man of action, Bison always preferred to have a little extra up his sleeve, particularly given the nature of his new enterprise. Shadaloo was a work of art, and he intended to keep it secret and safe.

He glanced over at his companion, still, silent, and dark. They had gotten this project off the ground, putting in the time, and occasionally, other people’s blood, sweat, and tears, required to bring everything online as quickly and efficiently as possible. Bison’s mouth quirked into a half smile, indeed, it was almost as good as if he had done it himself. The car slowed to a stop as it swung around behind the warehouse. Bison and his companion got out, the car quickly speeding away to its next job. He approached the door and, with a flick of his wrist, exposed the hidden palm reader under the aging stucco. Placing his palm against it, it pulsed green twice, and with an audible *thunk* the door unlocked. They stepped inside into the cool, welcoming darkness of the building.

As soon as the door shut silently behind them, they made their way over to a yet further shrouded door, accessing another electronic lock, this time a keycard. After swiping in, Bison and his silent companion entered the real complex. He immediately began to hear the sounds of his “employees” hard at work, muffled screams, moans, thumps and more faintly audible through the walls. He continued his slow walk to the control room, taking his time to appreciate the sounds of suffering and debauchery he played such as an important part in orchestrating. This time, Bison allowed himself a smile _; Damn, I’m good at this job_. Windows were inset in the walls at certain points to allow staff a pleasant view, and also double as an extra security precaution if something should go awry. Bison paused for a moment to glance into one.

This particular room was dark, almost cavern-like in appearance to mimic a cave environment. Guttering torches lined the walls, providing a dim, yellow-ish light that barely covered the room. The centerpiece appeared to be a witch of some sort, though it was hard to tell with her clothes long since shredded, her purple hair in disarray and coated in fluids. The unlucky individual was featured rather prominently among a group of small, goblin creatures, each screaming and jockeying for the prime positions. One pounded away in her mouth, while another pumped between her legs. The girl’s screams were muffled as the one in her mouth pounded more and more erratically, leading to a spectacular, thick shot of bitter, chunky cum into her mouth. The witch’s brow furrowed as she was forced to drink down the load, quickly overflowing her mouth and splattering onto her ample breasts. The goblin between her legs was quick to follow, increasing his tempo as he raced to the finish. She began to panic, attempting to push him away, long purple nails scratching futilely at his chest as with a final thrust, he came an even bigger, nastier load right where it counts most. Bison grinned at the spectacle, noting happily that the viewing windows were all full with a good crowd.

 _Excellent crowd numbers, this should make another quarter of record profits._ Bison thought happily. _I should have let them run these places sooner!_

Turning from the window, Bison and his aide continued down the hallway. He opened a door on the right, entering into a barrage of flashing lights and sounds, the sweet music of money being made. Pachinko machines, slot machines, cards, roulette, you name it, they had it. The more effectively it parted suckers from their money, the better. He saw one poor sap bet it all and lose everything at a blackjack table. Another mindlessly pulled the slot machine handle, oblivious to the CARD DECLINED message flashing as their bank account was emptied. Another actually won, hitting the big roulette one, not knowing the staff were carefully adjusting the odds so he’d lose it all the next turn. Sometimes the lucky ones even got to have a go in one of the merchandise rooms, as long as the money cleared. The unlucky ones, well, they got to explore the darker underbelly of the city, whether that meant the flash of a blade in an alley or ending up in the bottom of some backstreet restaurant’s pot of soup. No matter what, the house always gets its due.

Finally leaving the illicit casino, Bison reached his destination, a forbidding looking door that both said and looked RESTRICTED. After a quick retinal skill, they stepped in, the door closing whisper quiet behind them, silencing the rowdy noise of the casino. Bison took a look around, monitors reporting the status of every room, every piece of merchandise, every possible bit of data he’d need surrounded him. The control room was a small place, staffed by only a handful of technicians, but was the beating heart of the facility, monitoring day-to-day functions and enabling Bison to keep profits high. Peering closer at a monitor, he saw a gagged blonde woman getting titfucked, her eyes venomously locked onto the perpetrator. A blue band kept her breasts pressed together for optimal thrusting, while her hands were tied behind her back to stop her from fighting back. The man continued to thrust into her cleavage with wild abandon, the angry look on her face deepening, until with a final thrust, he came, the thick fluids gushing from between her breasts to splatter her face and drip down her stomach. One spurt landed spot on her forehead jewel, adding insult to injury. Bison nodded approvingly, another satisfied customer. Good aim, too. Bison turned and sat down at his station, reclining slightly, a king in his throne. Pulling up the newest dossiers, Bison reviewed the pending targets and smiled. Finally, some payback on the bitches who’d thwarted him before.

 _Well, some of them, anyway._ Bison thought, as he turned to his assistant, blonde braids visible under her hood.


	2. Taming the Dragon

CHUN-LI TARGET DOSSIER

THREAT ASSESSMENT: MEDIUM

STYLE: CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS

Mission background info: Veteran Interpol officer, high profile after murder of father by M. Bison. Practices martial arts daily, emphasis on leg-based moves, combination of speed and strength. Resilient, courageous, resourceful. Capable of making allies quickly, high-level problem solving and critical thinking skills. Potential weaknesses: empathy for others may cause hesitation or indecision if innocents at risk, reckless nature can lead to dangerous situations if goaded. Pride is another lever, particularly if targeting her law officer background or combat ability. Still harbors trauma over father’s death, will pursue M. Bison long past the point of sense.

Known allies: Cammy, Ryu, Guile, Karin. Known enemies: C.Viper, Juri, M.Bison, Balrog.

CAUTION: Target alone, secluded areas only to avoid complications with law enforcement or pedestrians. Takedown Recommendations: Benzodiazepine-based drugs, other “knock out” drugs, direct physical conflict if skilled combatant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chun-Li delivered another roundhouse, rocking her partner back even through the heavy gloves, her brown hair, done into two buns, lightly flecked with sweat. Her blue qipao, modified for fighting, billowed around her, light as air, unrestricting and fluid. Her powerful muscles flexed with each strike, her Olympian thighs showcased to great effect in her brown tights. White combat boots completed the ensemble, going up to sheath her slender yet powerful calves. She followed up quickly with one and then another, building speed, still breathing lightly as she worked through the moves. A front kick followed, then a spinning back roundhouse. The man tried to block, even got in a strike or two of his own, but it wasn’t enough once she got her momentum going. Unfortunately, this last kick proved to be too much for her opponent, who promptly fell back onto his bottom. She grinned and threw him a quick salute in acknowledgement. Muted laughter filled the air as the man flushed, beaten down again by the beautiful fighter. He’d partnered with her over and over, resentment slowly growing as he got knocked down over and over again, the humiliation mounting with every loss. He stood without a word and left, stomping off to the locker room.

 _Sore loser…_ she thought.

“Another win for Chun-Li!” one of the trainers yelled as two other fighters clapped.

Chun-Li gave a mocking bow and smiled, feeling a quiet pride. She’d trained hard for years after the death of her father, striving to the best at everything she’d ever done. Best fighter, best officer… It wouldn’t bring him back, but she somehow she knew he’d still be proud of her. She also knew M.Bison was never found. He was still out there somewhere, and she wanted to be ready. Chun-Li had checked the Interpol records over and over, even calling in favors from other agencies, but the man was a ghost. One day, she’d find him... Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her neck and walked to the locker room to clean up. She’d been working out for hours, and while the spirit was willing, the flesh was weak and her aching muscles needed a rest. She pushed open the women’s door and stepped inside.

Approaching her locker, Chun-Li heard a noise, a scuff abruptly cut off, almost as though someone had stopped mid-step. She looked around but saw nothing. The locker room was deserted, but that wasn’t uncommon, it was a small gym. Quickly toweling off, she headed to the exit door and stepped outside.

She’d taken the back way out, but it saved some time on the walk home. The darkness immediately struck her; she must have been practicing for far longer than she had thought! The noise immediately returned, this time as furtive footsteps. She turned around to see her sparring partner, looking angrier than ever.

“You think it’s funny, knocking me down over and over?” he ground out through gritted teeth, “Every week, we spar, every week, I get knocked down. Every week, everyone laughs, you smile, and I get a little more pissed.”

“What are you talking about? We’re practicing to better ourselves!” Chun-Li shook her head, puzzled. _I never knew it made him so angry…_

“Yeah, bettering yourself! You don’t give a damn about the faceless people you fight. It’s all about you, the fighter, the star, the police poster girl, the bitch in the blue dress!” he shouted.”

She backed away, he was blocking the other way out and only getting angrier the more he spoke. _I can take him if he comes after me, though. Takedown and straight to downtown for assault on an officer. I don’t care how pissed he is._

“Fuck it. You know what, let’s fight now. No more pads, no more mats, no more giggling idiots hoping you’ll smile at them when they kiss your as. Let’s go!” and with that, the man attacked.

Chun-Li raised her hands, easily deflecting his first strike, along with the second. When he went for a low kick she block, retaliating with a quick kick of her own into his stomach. She was rewarded with an _ooph_ of pain and continued her assault, following up with several more chopping blows. The man dodged and weaved, blocking some, deflecting others. In fact, he was fighting better than she’d ever seen. As she traded blows he moved with a fluidity she’d only seen before in highly trained fighters. It was almost as though it wasn’t the same poor hapless sparring partner she’d beaten time and again in the ring.

A sharp pain brought her out of her reverie. A low kick opened her guard, following by a chopping blow to the arm. Looking down, she saw a little blood. _Did he pull a knife?_

Immediately a wave of dizziness hit her. _Poison!_ She needed to end this fight quickly and then call for help. Normally a person would call for help first, but Chun-Li had too much pride to admit she needed it to beat a man she had beaten many times before. She was the best!

The man hung back as he saw her stagger, a smirk coming to his face. _Not long now, bitch._ He signaled behind himself and the Acquisition Team moved in, a dark van parked nearby. The first team member approached too confidently, not giving the drug the time to work its insidious magic, and was rewarded with a roundhouse to the face. He collapsed bonelessly to the ground four feet away, instantly incapacitated. Two more approached, more slowly this time, advancing together. The first was dropped with an axe kick, while the second was beaten back with arm strikes. The fight, however, was taking a toll on her. She slipped as she tried to dodge away, stumbling badly. Her opponent took the opportunity to hammer at her again, a kick ripping her left legging open. She staggered and continued to resist as best she could.

After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Chun-Li was at the end of her endurance. Her vision was blurring. A dull roaring had begun to fill her ears. Her limbs were leaden as she raised them in the familiar patterns of strike, parry, kick. More and more blows began to get through, her head snapped to the left as a fist clipped her cheek; she dropped to her knees after a crushing blow to her back. A flurry of blows almost drove another attack back, but they ducked their head and closed in, pummeling her. She backed away to create space, but he followed, grappling with her. In the struggle her shirt ripped, exposing a tantalizing view of breast, before she was shoved back into the trash cans. The men leered at her, eager for a sampling of her charms.

“Back off, you horny bastards! The boss said ‘look, don’t touch’. You wanna end up stew for some homeless guy?” the leader snapped. Reprimanded, they halted, waiting for the drug to finish its work.

Chun-Li struggled to stand, her warrior’s soul defiant. She had to fight, to win! To the awe of the men, she managed to staggered to her feet, but that last stand proved to be too much for her. With a final whimper, she collapsed, out cold.

The men gathered her up and grinned, discreetly bringing her to the van. Someone else grabbed the dumbass that got knocked out too. He wouldn’t have fun waking up for reconditioning at the barracks. Bison didn’t tolerate mistakes. 

Luckily, it was late and there wasn’t a soul in sight; the others were still happily punching and kicking away in the gym, not knowing their poster girl was going for a ride.

“Finally, you know how many fights I had to throw to that bitch before I finally get some payback?” the former sparring partner groused, “I’m lookin’ forward to the bosses’ reward for this. We’re gonna have us a rematch…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bison grinned as he viewed the camera feed. _First capture, excellent._ It looked like she was starting to come to. “Notify me when she’s fully awake, I want to see how she enjoys our welcoming committee for our newest employee,” he rumbled.

Chun-Li looked around groggily, her confusion quickly replaced by rage as she saw the smirking goons from before surrounding her. However when she moved to bring her hands into a defensive stance, she quickly realized she was tied up. Her arms were secured to the ceiling by links of chain, causing them to be raised above her shoulders. Her legs likewise were bound to the floor. The chains had enough give in them for her to move and sway slightly, but not enough to deliver a strike or kick.

She gritted her teeth, “Let me go before I have you all arrested!” It would have been a whole lot more authoritative if she hadn’t been bound to the flood and ceiling.

The men laughed at her bluster. “You’re in for a treat, girlie. Bison gave us a handsome reward for taking you in, we each get to take a turn _with_ you now! Biggs here won the first go, sorry your first one is hung like a horse!”

The biggest goon approached her, dropping his pants to reveal he was indeed hung like a horse. His massive erection preceded him by a good 8 or 9 inches, with to match. Without a word, he gripped Chun-Li’s leggings and tore them fully, leaving plenty of room. She tried her best to move back, but quickly ran out of chain. Failing that, she squeezed her thighs together as hard as she could. The goon’s grin widened, and he grabbed her thighs, straining to pull them apart. Rather than easily separating as he’d expected, she resisted him easily, her face flushing into a red grimace as she struggled to protect her virtue.

Laughter filled the air again as the men mocked his failure.

“Big man, can’t even do it properly!”

“Do you remember where the hole is, Biggs?”

“That’s some foreplay, man.”

He strained harder and harder, his face turning red, his arms beginning to shake, but he could not pry her legs open. His erection slowly wilted as embarrassment began to cool his ardor. Chun-Li glared at him, not giving an inch.

Her glare deepened, promising painful, lethal retribution. “Let. Go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bison checked the feed again, frowning. “Get in there and fix this, she needs to learn _we_ own her body now,” he said, turning to his assistant. They nodded and quickly left the room. _She has a strong will, she’s a fighter. But I know her family. I know their weaknesses, their fears. I will break her._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men’s laughter continued; he’d begun to sweat as he strained to move her, while Chun-Li wasn’t even breathing hard. Her strength and endurance were truly impressive. The laughter suddenly stopped as the door rasped open, the dark cowled figure emerging. They walked up to the poor goon and gestured him away, staring at the girl.

Chun-Li looked at her quizzically, something seemed familiar. A hint of blonde hair, a familiar military bearing… _Cammy…?_

The figure drew back their hood, revealing a pretty face with blue eyes and blonde hair, along with a distinctive scar on her left cheek. It _was_ her! Hope swelling in Chun-Li’s breast momentarily. But _here_? Why? It looked like her, but something was off; her gaze seemed more predatory, her stance had more swagger.

“Cammy, help me! I can’t believe you managed to sneak in here, we need to go!” Chun-Li pleaded.

“Go? We’re both right where we need to be, Chun-Li. I think these boys have forgotten, some things need a…woman’s touch,” she spoke the last words softly in her ear, having circled behind her.

Confusion became fear as Chun-Li felt Cammy’s soft, warm hands slide along her back and sides, arriving at her thighs.

“Isn’t that better? Let me help you…” Cammy cooed.

The soft hands continued their journey, sliding up her thighs, then slowly wedging between them, near her crotch. The hands began to push, nails digging into her tender thighs. Chun-Li strained, but didn’t have the leverage to stop her as Cammy slowly forced her trembling thighs open. The pressure intensified as Cammy pushed harder, digging her nails deep and bringing a gasp of pain from Chun-Li. With a groan, her thighs slowly opened. Quick as a viper, one hand slid to her privates and began to expertly tease and rub.

Chun-Li gasped, “Cammy…nngh!... stop! What are you _doing_?!” Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to steady her breathing, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. She’d touched herself occasionally, but it had been a long time since anyone else had…and not like this…

“Helping…” Cammy whispered. She learned over from behind and gently kissed her way down Chun-Li’s side, lightly running her tongue down her tongue. “Mmm...”

With a quick twist, Cammy split her leggings, exposing her innermost depths to the cold, sterile air of the cell. Chun-Li shuddered. Her fingers explored deeper, entering Chun-Li as she twisted and gasped. She quickly began to finger her; hard, aimed thrusts. Cammy’s blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Chun-Li’s thighs loosened their grip, her shock causing her to forget herself and leave everything open to attack.

“Cammy, please! _Don’t_ …it’s…ahhh!” Chun-Li moaned, twitching when Cammy finally zeroed in on her g-spot, hitting it mercilessly. She knew what was doing; she’d been well trained by Bison himself earlier and was an expert in breaking down resistance in the merchandise.

She begged her to stop, but the relentless pleasure continued. Cammy smiled and waved the original goon over. Seeing his flaccid manhood she beckoned him closer, lightly taking him in her other hand. She expertly circled him, sliding root to tip, at first slowly, then faster, tightening her squeeze as she reached the tip. He truly was big, looking even bigger in her slim hands. Once he was fully hard, she guided him to Chun-Li’s entrance to try again.

Chun-Li looked down and panicked when she saw the impending rod. It approached her slowly, the tip finally making contact. She groaned, pleading with them to stop. He grinned and thrust hard-

Only to find that he was _too_ big. The tip slightly penetrated before her tensed up body repelled him. He grunted and pushed again with the same result. Mocking laughter started up again.

Cammy blew a raspberry, exasperated. “Here, allow me…” She slowly leaned over, putting on a show for the men as she reached out.

She gripped his cock again, pumping it steadily up and down. “You see, you’re going to need _lubrication_ , darling. You’re a bit too much for her...” Cammy licked her lips. “Let me milk you a little, get things started...”

She continued to pump him, her other hand flicking against Chun-Li’s mound. She knew all the right places, smoothly rubbing and teasing her unwilling partner, guided by her gasps and groans. Against her will, Chun-Li felt herself begin to grow wet, the hint of wetness revealed in the first few drops. Cammy noticed and grinned, rubbing a little harder, watching as the wetness slowly spread to her hand, coating it. Likewise, Cammy’s precise pumping began to milk a copious amount of precum from the goon, at first a trickle, then a light flow. Chun-Li grimaced, feeling disgusted at the thin liquid dripping onto her, at her body’s own reaction. She kept herself tense, hoping it would be enough.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t. Cammy continued to stroke the goon, but also slowly guided him in, using her other hand to force Chun-Li still wider.

“Cammy, please…I can’t… _stop it…_ why? _Ohhhh_ …” Chun-Li whimpered, gasping and moaning in pain as the cock penetrated her. Her body jerked against the chains, her hands forming into tight fists, she felt her nails digging into her palms, trying not to scream at the intrusion. Her thighs tightened and relaxed, then tightened again as she tried to force the foreign object out from inside her. Cammy kept up her steady pressure, slowly stroking and pushing the cock in, keeping Chun-Li spread for easier access.

“Mmm…I think we’re almost there. Just…needs…a little… _more_.” Cammy emphasized each word with a tight stroke on the cock, causing the goon to groan. Chun-Li shuddered as she felt more precum spurt into her, further easing the mammoth rod’s entry. The tip began to slide, with a hitch the tip went in before halting abruptly again at her tight resistance.

“No, no no, don’t do this- _aahn_!” she cried, her body wracked in pain and pleasure.

The cock entered her slowly, ever so slowly, forcing every centimeter. Cammy stroked the now slick cock, back and forth, back and forth, pulling it ever deeper, milking more and more fluid to keep the movement smooth, if glacial in pace. Soon enough, she found herself without any cock to stroke; with a wet _thwap_ , the goon bottomed out in her. It felt like being impaled. The sense of violation was immense, shame striking her right as the pain did. Chun-Li let out her first scream.

The goon groaned again. _Damn she’s_ tight _…_ He began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, then with more force. He gripped her toned thighs for leverage, enjoying the feeling of power over the fighter. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her body rocked gently with the motion, her breasts bouncing slightly, still mostly contained by her top. Cammy took care of that promptly, wanting to keep the ardor of the waiting men aflame. Chun-Li felt Cammy’s hand slide from between her legs, up over her stomach before resting lightly on her breasts. She caressed them slowly, her fingers deftly pinching the nipples through the fabric. Despite her discomfort, they soon stood out, tall and hard, against her blue dress.

“Oh? Getting a little turned on now, darling? Must feel good, experiencing a man’s touch after so long…?” Cammy purred. She twisted her nipples cruelly, enjoying Chun-Li’s cries of pain.

“A girl’s got to take her pleasure where she can, love.” She explained softly. Cammy twisted them hard again, ringing another gasp from the fighter. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on these lovelies for a while and I just can’t help myself...”

Cammy played with her nipples for a few moments more, trapping her breasts in her hands as Chun-Li’s body began to rock more violently from the goon’s ever increasing thrusts. She smiled, switching her grip to tightly grab the fabric. Chun-Li felt her nails dig into her through the dress top, then she began to pull. The fabric resisted initially, the toughened fighting material used to abuse, but slowly began to stretch. Cammy applied more pressure, digging in further, her strength and nails starting a few small tears. The creak of straining fabric soon filled the air, the dress starting to rip under the new pressure and tears from the fight earlier.

Biggs slammed into her again and again, thrusting at full speed now, hammering hard and deep into Chun-Li’s pussy. Her whimpers and cries only made him harder, spurring him to more brutal efforts to harvest more cries from her. He picked up the pace even further, putting his whole weight into every thrust. Chun-Li screamed again, the pain overriding the pleasure. She felt like she was splitting in two; he’d slide back until the head was only halfway in, then slam all the way back inside, shaking her to her core. To make matters worse, the more she screamed and pleaded, the harder he got. His breathing was becoming more irregularly too, a flush spreading across his features as his rhythm began to falter, a tremor developing in his legs.

The wet sounds filled the room, grunting and moaning sliding through the air with every act. Chun-Li had gotten even wetter as she’d been pounded, creaming herself on his cock as a foamy reminder of their union dripped and grew at her entrance. Her pants became more desperate, a growing heat insider her accompanying the pain and pleasure. She couldn’t take much more of this punishment.

While the goon was pounding away, Cammy had continued her forceful disrobing. The clothing had resisted ably, but finally started to give way to her insistent tugging. With a great heave, she tore open a fist-sized hole in the dress between Chun-Li’s breasts. Cammy smiled, encouraged, and continued to pull. The material parted easily now, with a loud ripping sound she pulled until Chun-Li’s breasts popped out. She squeezed them together, a mocking leer on her face as she put on a ribald display for the others. The men crowed at the sight, emboldened as she jiggled them enticingly.

“Woooh, look at those tits!”

“Damn, she was stacked under there; damn ‘fighter’ outfits… can’t wait to get between ‘em!”

“Shit, I want a turn now!”

The men moved closer, gathering round her as she shook and screamed. Free now, her breasts rocked wildly in time with each thrust, the sweat of her exertions lightly coating them in a pleasing display. The big goon growled a warning at the others to back off, but continued to thrust, feeling himself starting to begin the headlong rush to the finish. His cock swelled up even bigger and harder as he got closer. Chun-Li immediately noticed something was different, feeling a tight fit get even tighter.

“Wait…uhnn… it’s throbbing…you’re..ahhn!... not about to cum, are you? You can’t, _not inside_ , please!” the words came out in a rush, panic setting in as Chun-Li realized something even worse was going to happen soon. It wasn’t a safe day, for one. But she also didn’t want this oaf’s disgusting cum inside her either!

Cammy whispered in her ear again, a mockery of a lover’s whispered words, “The first of many loads, my dear Chun-Li. We need to have you broken in _properly_ before your big debut, so accept this first one with a smile!” With her task done, she returned her hands to Chun-Li’s thighs, gently caressing them, lightly running her nails back and forth, teasingly rubbing her clit before returning to her legs. She reached another hand over and, forming a ring between her finger and thumb, squeezed the goon’s cock as it slid in and out. He groaned in protest, feeling her prolonging the rush to orgasm.

Even with Cammy’s “assistance,” it wouldn’t be long until the poor street fighter received her first, and perhaps biggest load of cum. The henchmen were under strict orders to avoid all sexual satisfaction outside of specific work duties, leading to a task force of perpetually horny, sometimes angry staff. It made it easier to inflict the abuse, the torture, the heightened kinkiness, and sometimes brutality, of the acts. The long wait had only intensified his ardor, and the lack of release for so long meant Chun-Li would be given a particularly spectacular shot once it finally happened. And the others were no different, pent up aggression and horniness, ready to go off at any minute to fuck or fight, just the way Bison wanted them.

He couldn’t take much more. Bigg’s breath came in gasps as he locked eyes with Chun-Li hard brown gaze, giving a big smile as he saw the mounting fear in her eyes. Her brow furrowed in pain, the pleasure drawing involuntary gasps and moans from her lips. She knew he couldn’t take much more; she might not be all that experienced, but every woman knew when they were about to get a huge load. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop, wet and slightly glassy as she fought an inner battle against fear and panic; knowing she had no control was almost worse than the actual act. Cammy’s betrayal, the martial defeat from earlier, the violation now, it was all too much.

Cammy looked at him quizzically and cocked an eyebrow, “Ready to cum, love?” She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, “Go ahead, let it all out in her, give her what she wants…”

The goon slammed into Chun-Li a few more times, ready to burst. With one final thrust he went balls deep, crying out as he finally came.

Chun-Li’s eyes went wide, feeling a slow warm trickle turn into a hot flood of cum. She felt every disgusting spurt as it pumped into her, the cum especially thick, almost chunky from how backed up the man was. He grunted and thrust again and again, a fresh spurt accompanying each. He quickly filled her to the brim, a hint of cum visible at her entrance. It started as a few drips leaking out around the edges and slowly became a steady drip, white drops turning into white lines dripping down her thighs, growing thicker with every passing moment.

Her brown eyes filled up with hot tears. “Oh God...stop...not inside,” she whimpered, too little too, late to stop the hot shot.

Cammy smiled as she felt his cock throb in her hand, each throb a reminder of just how much spunk he was putting out. She experimentally gave it a few strokes, her smile widening as she felt it pulse in response. She was careful to keep her hand clear of the overflowing white mess, stroking the base in short, hard tugs to make sure it all reached its hot, wet destination. The cum dripped thickly out of Chun-Li, now splattering freely on the floor as the goon’s movements finally began to slowly, the flood reduced to a dribble.

He abruptly pulled out with a wet _schlick_ , his cock flopping down accompanied by another small deluge of cum trickling out of Chun-Li’s violated pussy.

Chun-Li groaned in pain, feeling an instant sharp ache in her thighs and groin. “No more…please…just let me go Cammy, please…” she murmured, dazed by her ordeal. Her body throbbed in sympathy with her pussy, every ache and pain adding up instantly into a dizzying blend of torment. She’d taken some real hits in her career, been injured badly, but she’d never felt this…drained, beaten.

“Let you go? These other lads want to have a go, and I’d hate to disappoint them.” Chun-Li stated matter of fact, “Let’s make some adjustments so they can all have some fun.” She produced a remote and hit a few buttons.

Chun-Li started as she began to move, the chains attached to her arms and legs rotating. She tilted to the left, her head slowly moving down close to waist height, while her legs were slowly moved into a 1 and 5 o’clock position, presenting her privates once again. She tried the restraints again, whipping her arms and legs wildly, but the chains only rattled uselessly, now drawn too tight to have much give in them.

“Wait, what are you doing? He had his fun, now let me go!” Chun-Li protested, her voice rising as she started to realize what was going to happen next.

“Take your pick, boys. Break her in a little,” Cammy waved them forward, “But do _not_ leave permanent harm, understood? “She glared at them, her flirty personality instantly withdrawn into something dark and threatening. They all nodded timidly. They’d seen what Bison had done personally to the last staff member who’d gone too far with the merchandise. If you looked closely in one of the aquariums, and knew where to look, you might see a finger or other bit of human detritus still floating around.

The men quickly surrounded Chun-Li, one positioning himself near her face, the others clustering near her spread legs. The man near her face moved closer, his erect cock hovering before her eyes. As she opened her mouth to object, he shoved himself inside her. She let out a muffled “Mmprh!?” as the disgusting taste flooded her mouth. Clearly, this man wasn’t one to shower often. The bitter taste seeped into her very taste buds as the disgusting smell of his pubes began to hit her nostrils. He slowly began to thrust in her mouth, sighing in pleasure.

The others, emboldened by their comrade’s act, moved in. One of the more aggressive goons stepped between her legs first, lined himself up, and slid himself in, filling her abused pussy once more. Chun-Li’s gasp was muffled by the rod slowly pounding her mouth, but her brow furrowed in displeasure at the twin assaults.

The third goon, realizing he’d been beaten to the punch, looked around for a hole to fill. Mouth: occupied. Pussy: Assault in Progress. Ass…he couldn’t even _get_ to her ass without going through his overenthusiastic _partner’s_ ass first, so that was out. _Eager bastards, can’t catch a break…_ he thought, his mind racing as he felt this rather unique opportunity slipping away from him.

His eyes drifted to her head. Her bun…things had fallen off, her hairstyle gradually coming undone with all the fun. He looked closer, was that…a hole? He slid closer to her head, staring at one of the buns starting to come loose. It was indeed a hole! _Fuck it, she’s gonna be done after these two anyway, might as well get something…_ he thought, sighing. He’d always had kind of a thing for hair anyway, and Chun-Li’s dark, lustrous locks appealed to him. The goon took his cock in hand, and before he had a chance to second-guess himself, stuck it in her hair bun. Surprisingly, it felt good; it was still just tight enough, and just lubed up enough with her sweat to make this work. He tried to ignore Cammy’s chuckle behind him. The goon began to thrust, adding a third force to Chun-Li’s violent rocking in her restraints.

Chun-Li’s body was in agony. She couldn’t take anymore, it was too much! The first man had been bad enough, but three at once, it almost broke her. The laughter of the men as they took their pleasure, Cammy smirking in the back, occasionally licking her lips as one of them thrust hard enough to get a grunt or moan out of her. The pain, the sense of violation, her confidence shattered, her freedom shackled. She felt her will slipping, oblivion beckoning as her mind receded from the onslaught, drawing her ever deeper, her vision blurred…

Her body jerked and swayed in the chains, her hands opening and closing uselessly as she squirmed. Spit dribbled down her chin as the first man continued his oral assault, the air filling with her gags and gasps for air. The hair man appeared to be enjoying himself, her hair pulling painfully tight every time he moved as he got himself more and more worked up in her bun.

She started dully at the dark, hairy pubes thrusting back and forth in front of her face as her body rocked in time to the enthusiastic pounding of the man between her legs. He’d grabbed on to her widely spread legs like a pole, using them to thrust himself deeper and deeper. Once or twice he even got deeper than Biggs, drawing a painful hiss from her. The henchman didn’t have his stamina, however, his face already flushing, his grip painfully tight on her legs. Chun-Li’s vision blurred again, her muscles starting to go slack.

No! She’d fight this like she’d fought and overcome every other challenge. She’d _never_ let Bison win, not like this! For her honor, for her own sanity, she needed to hold on. Her face set in a rictus of rage, she dug deep and did her best to ignore the pain. Let them have their fun, she’d make them all pay later.

All three men continued to pound away at her, but thankfully, they didn’t seem to have the endurance of their larger friend. The one in her hair was the first to pop, surprisingly. He thrusted over and over, his eyes closed as it pretended it was somewhere more fun. He felt himself getting closer and sped up, his movements becoming more and more erratic, causing her bun to come undone even more. With a final push, he spurted, finishing off both himself and her hair, coating it in a thick load. Chun-Li whimpered in disgust, feeling the hot, thick liquid ooze into her hair like shampoo.

The one in her mouth was next. At first, she tasted what she assumed was his precum, a thin liquid occasionally dribbling out onto her tongue after a particular strong thrust. She tried to bite down, to shut her mouth, anything, but he was too deep for her to have any leverage. She tried not to gag as his cock almost hit the back of her throat, going balls deep. She felt his balls slap against her chin, before pulling back and slapping against her again. She winced in time with the thrusts, gagging slightly at the precum. She’d heard it wasn’t supposed to have a taste, why did even _that_ taste bad…?

“God your mouth feels good…big boy picked the wrong hole…” he groaned, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back, prolonging the moment.

Cammy slid forward, her head cocked quizzically. “Your technique needs work, darling. You’ll never please a man going all ‘cold fish’ like that.” She gripped the back of Chun-Li’s head, careful to avoid the cum of the hair fetish goon. She worked her fingers into her hair, making sure to get a tight grip. With one hand Cammy began to push Chun-Li’s head towards the cock, meeting it thrust for thrust. Gagging noises emanated from her as the cock finally met her throat, her facefuck turning into a forced deepthroat.

“Ohh, awesome…I don’t think I can hold it…” he moaned as the pleasure became too much. Chun-Li’s eyes widened as the taste began to change. The thin, slick liquid dribbling out got thicker, saltier, infinitely more bitter. She moaned around him in fear. _Don’t, please, not in there!_ she thought frantically. The cock throbbed in her mouth more and more, the taste growing worse, her tongue slowly becoming coated her this new, disgusting liquid.

Cammy glanced over and grinned, “Ah, about to pop? Go ahead!” she winked at the goon. She tightened her grip on Chun-Li’s hair so she couldn’t avoid what was about to happen.

Permission given, and no longer able to deny the flood, he came. Chun-Li gagged as the thick, bitter sperm spurted into her mouth. She could feel it hitting her throat, dripping thickly down, almost making it hard to breath. God, why was it so thick? And why did it taste so bad? It was either swallow or choke, so she unhappily began to swallow. Her eyes watered anew, a few tears breaking free to roll down her face as she alternating between gagging and reluctantly swallowing. Despite her best efforts, it just kept coming. Her mouth quickly filled with the nasty liquid, a hint of cum starting to build at her lips. Mercifully, the load seemed to be slowing, she just needed to hang on a little longer… Chun-Li almost gagged again at the taste.

Cammy’s hand slide between them, gripped the cock tightly. “Hmm, I think you’ve got some more in you, look at those twitching balls…” Much as she had before, she began to pump, this time forcing more cum directly into Chun-Li’s mouth. The tenuous barrier of her lips finally gave way as more of the vile seed oozed in. A hint of white at the corner of her mouth grew until it was a bar working its way down her chin. A few more tight pumps and a second thick line joined it from the other side of her mouth. A fourth pump sent a surprisingly big shot into Chun-Li’s mouth again; she coughed, the cum back spraying from her lips onto her cheeks. The goon’s thrusting slowed to a gentle swaying as Cammy milked the last of the load from his softening cock. She carefully stroked from root to tip, tightening near the head to ensure every last drop went where it should. When he finally pulled back and out, Cammy squeezed one last parting shot out, hitting Chun-Li in the cheek. Cammy noticed some cum had dribbled onto her hand, and wiped it off on one of Chun-Li’s breasts, giving it a sticky glaze.

Cum splattered thickly to the floor as Chun-Li coughed, her face and hair a mess thanks to the efforts of the two henchmen. The cum dripped slowly down her chin, aided by the momentum of the final man thrusting between her legs. He’d lasted the longest, but after the ravaging of the big man earlier, Chun-Li barely felt him. He entire pelvis was numb from the encountered, the pain mercifully receding into a dull ache punctuating by the occasional sharp pain of a deep thrust.

“Ahhn…yeah, take it, bitch, here it comes!” he groaned, face flushed, giddy with a sense of power.

After the first three loads, his was surprisingly small, a few small spurts. Chun-Li shivered at each spurt, her face grimacing in disgust at feeling the fresh, slimy new load oozing in her most private place. He pulled out of her, deflated slightly at her reaction, but still happy to get off. _She’s at her limit, I don’t think we’re gonna have any more fun out of her for now..._

As the others backed away, the final, unlucky man approached. Chun-Li’s sparring partner was eager to repay her in kind for all the humiliation he’d suffered at the gym.

“Saved the best for last, girl. Let’s see how well you handle ten rounds in the ring with _me_! I mighta’ drawn the short stick, but _this_ stick ain’t short!” he cackled, sliding himself into her pussy. He leered at her, watching her face for recognition, for the horror at being taken by someone she’d beaten so many times. He gave her a hard thrust, putting all his weight into it, grabbing her legs for leverage much as the goon before him had.

Nothing. Chun-Li’s eyes were glassy, her consciousness fading as the ordeal caught up to her. Her eyes flicked briefly to his face, but the gaze was vacant. No recognition, no remembering, no horror, no pain. Cum slowly dripped off her chin.

He thrust in her a few more times, making her breasts bounce nicely. No reaction. He felt himself start to wilt, softening up in her. He slapped her face and pounded into her roughly for a few minutes, trying to keep himself going. This was _Chun-Li!_ This was his chance to balance the universe, redeem himself. He knew he probably wouldn’t get another shot at this. At least, not an authorized one.

“God _damnit_ , why won’t you _do_ something? Cry, scream, shout, _anything_!” he cried, losing his erection completely. He slowly pulled out, no longer able to perform. He angrily pointed a finger at her, “This ain’t over, bitch! You’re gonna remember ever sordid little detail when I take you next time!” With that, he stomped away, ignoring the familiar sound of his comrade’s laughter at his inability to perform. Cammy shook her head.

“Shit, pussy wrapped up and presented on a plate for him and still can’t keep it up…” they murmured, alongside other, even less favorable statements. He wasn’t a popular man, his volatile attitude making it impossible for anyone to speak to him for long. They weren’t even sure why Bison had hired him.

Cammy approached the men, “Alright, lads, time to go. I need to go put our friend to bed.” They shuffled out of the room, pleased with their productive work session.

She looked more closely at Chun-Li, taking in the vacant stare, the way her limbs hung limply in the restrains. Cammy produced a small syringe from a pocket and tapped it. “Time for a nap, darling. But you and I need to have a… little chat, later.” She inserted the needle into Chun-Li’s arm and pushed the plunger.

Ice water flooded Chun-Li’s veins as she looked up at Cammy, her vision quickly darkening until unconsciousness took her.

Cammy raised her wrist to her lips, “She’ll do nicely, boss. Still a lot of fight in her, but I’m going to schedule a _personal_ session with her later so we can work some things out.”

“Excellent. Keep me updated.” Bison’s voice rumbled over the wrist comm.

Cammy unhooked the restrains, letting Chun-Li’s limp body fall to the floor with a dull _thud_. She looked up at the camera, “Clean-up team, please process merchandise C968 to her holding cell.” She gave the floor and walls a sidelong glance. “And clean up this mess.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Bison’s chambers..._

Bison grunted as he finished, feeling the woman underneath him tremble as she received his seed. With a casual push, he easily shoved her away, leaving her sprawled on the bed.

Cammy looked up angrily, her eyes flashing, teeth gritting as her body tensed, ready to attack. Cum pooled thickly between her thighs as she slowly gathered her legs beneath herself.

“Ah ah ah, Cammy.” Bison tutted. “Play nice.” He pushed a button on his wristband.

Cammy stiffened as the thin choker around her neck pulsed red, the lights flicking around its circumference. The look of anger on her face faded, replaced by subservience. The lights settled, one bright red LED remaining on in the center.

She relaxed, sitting on the bed. “Yes, boss. Are you ready for the briefing?”

Bison sat down at his work station, turning to face her, grinning. “Proceed.”

“Chun-Li has more fight in her than anticipated. Despite our research and prep work, there were two occasions where she nearly broke out of her restraints. If she hadn’t been so disoriented by what was happening, I believe she could have escaped.”

Cammy produced a tablet from her pile of clothes, scrolling to the right entry. “We knocked her out after the first ‘break in’ session to allow some recuperation; the men were rougher than they should have been. Two have already been disciplined.” She glanced up, “I’ve scheduled a private session with her, two hours from now. I want to fast track her so she’s ready for client use ASAP.”

“Good, I may check in on you two later.” He nodded, dismissing her.

Cammy quickly dressed and gathered up her gear; with a quick salute, she left to complete her assignment.

Bison turned back to his workstation, rapidly tapping commands into the device. A video feed popped up, showing Chun-Li’s private “suite,” in all its Spartan glory. It looked like she was starting to come to. He leaned in, eager for the show about to unfold.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chun-Li woke up, _again._ She needed to stop making a habit of this...needed to get her focus back, try and find a way out…

She was in a different room this time, set up more like a personal area. A bed was set against the far wall, covered in blue sheets, a single pillow at the head. The door they must have brought her in through loomed across from her. It was a heavy, thick bulkhead, with what appeared to be a viewing window that she couldn’t see out of. _One way, figures…_ She woozily got to her feet and limped over to it, sitting down heavily. The rest of the room was similarly plain; there was a door to the left of the bed that lead to a bathroom, and a table and chair set near the entrance to her room. Checking the furniture, she noticed it was all very securely bolted to the floor, and made of a material too strong to break apart. No improvised weapons for her, then.

There wasn’t much else in there. She eyed walls. Given Bison’s love of tricks and traps, there were probably cameras, restraints, and other “fun” devices embedded in the walls somewhere, maybe even a trap a door. Her eyes narrowed. _A trap door! Maybe I can find the catch for it, get out before they have a chance to check on me…_

She ran her hands along the wall, long years of police raids and investigative training kicking in as she searched for something, anything that could get her out of this hell. She stopped, tapping her knuckles against a section of wall almost imperceptivity less grey than the rest of the room. She slid her hand along it more slowly, feeling the barest hint of an edge. _Gotcha!_ Just as she dug her nails in to try to gauge how tightly it was sealed, the front door opened.

“Trying to leave so soon?” a mocking voice queried.

She around to see Cammy sauntering her, an eyebrow arched. She had a heavy satchel slung over one shoulder.

“There’s no escape, Chun-Li. But that is by the by.” She gestured to her bag. “I’m here for a personal training session. When we reviewed the footage from earlier, I noticed several…gaps in your skills, particularly the oral set.” She smiled brightly. “I’m here to rectify that.”

Chun-Li tensed, her body immediately going into the “fight” mode of adrenaline. Not this time!

Cammy’s smile widened. “I thought you’d respond that way, that’s why we took this liberty of setting this up,” she produced a remote from the satchel and clicked a button.

One of the wall segments near the table slid up, revealing a flat screen. It flickered on, displaying a weeping family of four, two adults, two children. They were tied up, together yet separate, with gags in their mouths, their eyes wide and tear filled. Bison’s goons were visible around them, masked, but their body language revealed their excitement. Each held a handgun, and each pointed it at a different family member.

“See? Refuse to cooperate, and these helpless, innocent people are punished in your stead. We know you’ll take any abuse you need to, but an innocent? Ah, that will hurt, perhaps too much for you, Officer Chun-Li.”

“You’re bluffing! You wouldn’t dare, it would bring down even more police heat on you, maybe even InterPol!” Chun-Li protested, her mind racing.

Cammy’s smile disappeared, “I don’t bluff,” she spoke into her wrist comm. “Adult male, pick somewhere below the waist.”

“No, _don’t_!” Chun-Li screamed reaching a hand out impotently to the screen.

She saw one of the thug’s swivel, pointing his gun at the man’s left knee, below the camera line. She heard the _crack_ of a handgun discharging, followed by a flash, blood and an agonizing scream from the man as he flopped over, writhing against his bonds.

“.45 caliber does the job quite efficiently.” Cammy glanced disinterestedly at the screen. “Next shot goes somewhere important, so I suggest you cooperate.”

Chun-Li looked down dejectedly. She’d sworn never to harm an innocent, and that included by proxy. “Fine, do it, just let them go.”

Cammy’s smile returned, “Excellent!” she spoke into her wrist comm, “Remove them.” The screen flicked off. “Now, for your training… I brought a special piece of equipment today that I believe will help train you more effectively.” She rifled through her satchel and produced a long, slightly translucent purple dildo. “Kneel.”

The blue clad fighter grimaced, but complied, kneeling in front of Cammy.

“Now, I’m going to attach this. You might think it was an ordinary toy, but you would be surprise by how _innovative_ Bsion’s science team is. This, my dear, is so much more.” Cammy removed her pants and underwear, exposing her shaven pussy. “Once I…nngh...insert this…”she maneuvered the dildo inside her, “It will remain in place until I’m done with it. It’s able to, among other things, link with the pleasure centers of the brain, simulating a real cock. It’s also able to produce cum.” Her smile turned predatory.

Ready to go, Cammy approached Chun-Li, still on her knees. “Begin, I will instruct you as necessary.”

Chun-Li reached out timidly. The dildo seemed almost real, despite the color. It gently throbbed like a real erection, swelling as her slender, long nailed hand gently enclosed it. She grimaced again as she felt it pulse. Cammy’s lips parted as she sighed in pleasure, the technology working perfectly. She felt every slow tug like it was a flesh and blood piece of herself.

One slow tug caused a clear drop to form at the tip. Cammy smiled, “It really is quite life-like! Looks like you…nngh…got your first bit of precum…” She groaned as Chun-Li squeezed again, coaxing more out.

Chun-Li didn’t want to do this, but with the memory of the gunshot fresh in her mind, she had no choice. Resentment built, overriding her initial feelings for Cammy. She didn’t know what was going on, but she’d pay for this, and for the innocents she’d hurt…

She picked up the pace slightly, her face contorting in disgust as each tug produced more of the clear liquid. Chun-Li could feel it pulsing in her hand, throbbing as the drops slowly turned into strings, dribbling onto her hand. Her teeth gritted, she kept up her reluctant tugjob, wincing as Cammy’s hips jerked in response, a string of precum connecting with her cheek, warm, thin, and slick. _Ugh…_

“Aahnn…that’s enough foreplay, darling. It’s time to use those..mmnh.. full lips of yours…” Cammy’s normally smooth voice came in fits and starts, her body jerking and writhing to Chun-Li’s insistent stroking.

Chun-Li slowed, looking up at her quizzically before understanding and then resignation filled her expression. With a soft sight, she slowly leaned in, her red lips parted. She took the cock head into her mouth, wincing as she immediately tasted the precum on her tongue, salty, slick. Without thinking she continued to tug, her lips closing into a vice on Cammy’s shaft. Chun-Li’s eyes widened and Cammy’s smirk grew as a worryingly thicker drip of precum entered her mouth.

“Ohh…Chun-Li…I think I’m almost there…it’s…ohh…exhilarating watching you work…You really don’t want that cum, do you? She cooed, biting her lip as she felt a heat building inside her. She must have set the sensitivity too high, she’d certainly intended to go longer than this…but ah well, nothing wrong with a little pleasure before the proper training began. And equipment should always be tested properly!

The reluctant blowjob continued; Chun-Li knew what was coming, but she had no other choice. If she failed to perform, didn’t do as asked, who knew how many people they’d maim? Kill? She’d dealt with that kind of criminal group before, and they knew neither patience or mercy.

Chun-Li kept sucking, saliva and precum dripping from her lips and down her chin. The cock was throbbing more than ever. She could feel it pulsing in her hand, the shaft slick with fluids as she squeezed and pumped. Her lips tightened and loosed on the shaft, fellating it, alternating between hard, sharp sucks and gentle, slow motions. She’d never done this before, but she’d seen the porn some of the officers kept, along with the videos they watched from the evidence locker they thought no one else saw…

She lost herself in the movements, timing her actions to Cammy’s body. When she tensed up, she slowed down, edging her. Once she’d relaxed, she picked up the pace, stroking harder, sucking sharply on the head. As she worked, she failed to notice Cammy wind her fingers into her dark hair, anchoring her as her body began to arch. It wouldn’t be long now, the pre-cum kept getting thicker and thicker…it was starting to get salty now too, the taste getting worse.

“ _Aahnm!_ Ohh…Chun-Li…I can’t take much more… _ooh!_ Now for the most…important part…” Cammy gasped, “The… _finish_!” She gripped Chun-Li’s hair more tightly.

“ _Mmmph?!”_ Chun-Li’s eyes filled with concern even as her mouth filled with something altogether less pleasant. She beat at Cammy’s thighs with her hand, nails digging in, trying to push her off. Her struggle grew more panicked as the cock’s throbbing peaked and she got the first taste of foulness.

With a moan, Cammy came.

One last stroke pushed her over the edge, the thin pre-cum quickly giving way to thicker, much nastier tasting cum. Chun-Li tried to pull her head back, pushing off hard, but Cammy pulled her back, holding her head in place as a truly impressive amount of cum spurted directly into her mouth. “Keep…stroking…you must…suck until it…stops…” Cammy coached, her hand firmly in Chun-Li’s hair, panting. Chun-Li pushed hard, trying to pull her head back in sharp, sudden jerks, but Cammy rode them out, a quick adjustment of her grip in her hair or a thrust of her hips compensating easily, allowing for an uninterrupted flow of seed.

She inadvertently began to swallow, if only to not choke as the eruption continued. Her cheeks bulged out, followed by a hint of white at the corner of her lips, then a trickle, then a stream as cum dribbled down her chin. Her throat bobbed as she gulped down the bitter seed, almost too thick to swallow. Cammy moaned throughout, her eyes had a faraway cast as her body was wracked by orgasm after orgasm, the tech working perfectly.

Cum dripped down onto Chun-Li’s breasts, a faithful recreation of the real thing and a painful reminder of the “session” earlier with the thugs. Once again, she had a foreign, fleshy object in her mouth, and once again, she’d been forced to swallow what felt like gallons and gallons of cum.

After what felt like an eternity, the torrent slowed to a trickle, and with a wet *pop* Cammy slid out of her mouth, breathing heavily, flushed. “Excellent work, dear! It’s good to see you _can_ learn when instructed!” Chun-Li slumped to the floor, her face dripping, as Cammy backed away and threw a towel at her. “Next, we will-”

The door slid open, a massive figure stomped into the room. Bison had arrived. He cracked his knuckles, a cruel smile spreading across his craggy features. “At least. The Dragon herself. Welcome to my facility.” He towered over the two women, leering down at the battered fighter on her knees before him. Cammy backed away, folding her arms, awaiting orders.

“You’ll…*huff*… _never_ …break…me!” Chun-Li ground out through gritted teeth, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Cum still dripped thickly down her chin, spattering onto her clothes, dribbling through the rips and tears to coat her hot, sweaty skin. “Unhand me, and let those people go!”

Bison chuckled. “Let them _go_? Now why would I do that? They owe me a debt. And down here, debts are paid, one way or another.” The view screen clicked off at a gesture from him, Chun-Li getting one last look at the panicked faces of the family before they faded to black. “There are plenty more, so I suggest you cooperate before we need another demonstration. Your psych evaluation was quite thorough, so I’ll think you’ll find this place quite customized for you.”

Chun-Li sagged, her eyes going dim as the situation she found herself in truly began to register. Bison had all the angles covered. He knew her. Her strengths. Her weaknesses. This was more than a simple fight. She’d never had an opponent go this far before, and she didn’t know how to handle it.

Cammy stared impassively at her, her blue eyes giving nothing away. She’d removed the device, tucked it away again, and stood at attention, calmly waiting for the word from Bison. Bison crooked his finger and she sprang to life, marching closer.

“Train her, Cammy. Full load, maximum pressure. Give her a health checkup first and set up her diet and regimens.” He gave Chun-Li a crooked grin. “We take good care of our merchandise here. You are property now. Valuable, but property. You must be in tip top condition for our clients. We make sure they get their…money’s worth.”

With that, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room, Cammy following. The last thing Chun-Li heard was his laughter, hard and cruel as the door slammed shut again, leaving her alone.


	3. Noites Brasilieiras

Laura Matsuda woke up, groggy, her head in her hands. She felt a moment of disorientation at the sight of the bare grey walls, table, chair and cot coming into focus, then remembered where she was, what had happened. The time before flashed in her mind’s eye, parties, sparring matches, family, dancing and reveling in her youth and strength. All gone now.

Stalkers in the night. Breaking glass. Cries for help. She felt the anxiety rising in her breast once more and quelled it, crushing the memories down deep with a shake of her head. Don’t talk about it, don’t remember it, don’t even think it. She sighed and stood, approaching the mirror to prepare herself for the day. Hair, makeup, clothes. All remarkably similar to what she used to do before, but for an altogether different purpose.

She hit a button on the wall, alerting it to her desire for breakfast. A panel slid back, a plate of bland but serviceable food sliding out. Laura grimaced. Technically, it was enough nutrition to meet all the girls’ needs, but it was the bare minimum, and, when combined with the rigorous exercise regimen they were forced to complete, kept their bodies supple and fit for the clients. Sometimes they let the girls eat together, though Laura suspected that was only to build a false sense of camaraderie and shared suffering. She wasn’t sure how far she could trust any of the other girls…she’d seen plenty of them rat out one another when they had to choose between protecting a “friend” and a week at the Wall.

A buzzer went off, a green light flickering on above the door to her room. It flashed twice, followed by a number, 87. Laura grimaced, the strip club again. The clients there were particularly…lecherous. They loved watching her dance, and loved incorporating that dance into their more carnal urges. Initially, she’d fought back, hard. Broken jaws, arms, legs, and in one particular egregious episode, a broken pelvis with some rather specific soft tissue damage. She’d paid for it, of course. They’d hooked her into the Wall for a week after that, but it had been worth it. She’d endured.

That is, until Bison had revealed the trick he’d had up his sleeve. After she’d taken down three of his guards, Bison himself stepped in, beating her down, hard and fast. When she’d risen, ready to fight, he’d stopped her with a word. _Sean._ He had her brother. Revulsion rolled through her body at the thought. He’d never made an overt threat, but he didn’t have to. If she didn’t cooperate, Sean was _morto._

Laura slammed a fist into the grey, hard wall, banishing the unhappy thoughts. There was nothing she could. Not right now anyway. The wristband on her arm began to flash amber. _Merda._ She was going to be late if she didn’t hurry. She picked up her pace, hustling down the hallways, trying to ignore the sights and sounds through the viewing ports. A brown skinned woman with white hair and long, fluffy ears getting roughly mouthfucked by a happy client. Others, their faces unseen, contorted into positions to best suit their client’s needs. Thankfully, she couldn’t hear any of them through the glass, but she could see their anguish, anger, and some in cases grim acceptance of their fates.

Rounding a corner, she finally entered the casino. Her senses were immediately assaulted by flashing lights, ringing winner alarms, happy shouts and angry curses. And under it all, moaning, crying out, the voices of the merchandise as they were used and abused in between rounds. Her objective was further in, a large, well lit stage with a bronzed pole dramatically placed in the middle. Seats lined the edges of the stage, with special, VIP seating arranged in a semi-circle around the pole. She slowed, hesitating. She hated this. Bison knew she hated this. Treating this like it was all some kind of sick game, the _fiho da mae_ …

All around her, idiotic sheep pumped money into unfeeling machines, desperate to win or at least break even. In other corners, clients grabbed and pawed at the waitresses, some even going so far as to bend them over a table or shove them roughly up against a slot machine for a quick fuck. Debauchery and greed was all around her, prominently on display, just as the owner intended. He knew the psychology, the social pressure and encouragement, playing mind games with both the merchandise and clients for maximum profit. Laura shook her head, her long black hair rippling behind her. 

The catcalls had already begun, clients beginning to throng the stage in anticipation of the new act. Laura arrived on schedule, but it looked like the last show was still going, probably due to some VIP payments. A young, slender red head and her partner, dark-tressed and of pale skin writhed and danced above two happy clients. Laura recognized them. She’d heard they used to be enemies, but nothing bonds like shared suffering, and during their downtime hours they appeared to find succor in a familiar face.

“Woah! Look at that red head go! She’s going all out on that lucky stud!” The female DJ crowed, an invisible voice urging everyone to higher and higher acts of debauchery. Her silky, sensual voice was carefully tailored to keep the crowd both enraptured and horny.

She was grinding hard against her client already, her face locked in a brittle smile. The client smiled up at her, then hit a button on his chair. The girl frowned, then slid off him, dropping to her knees. Laura heard a fly being unzipped, then all she could see was the back of the girl’s head, bobbing up and down, slowly at first, then more rapidly.

As if on cue, the DJ chimed in again, “And look at that! Talented above and below! Don’t miss out on those VIP privileges, folks!”

Not wanting to be outdone, the other client pressed the same button. The dark haired woman frowned as well, then shook her head, pushing off him and back to her feet. The client pointed at his crotch, grinning, then grabbed her arm, pulling her closer and downward. He, too, unzipped himself, then began to slowly force her head down onto him. Laura could tell she was fighting it, the guy’s arm was practically shaking with the exertion of keeping her under control. Unwilling to lose face in front of the crowd, he asserted him dominance, eventually forcing her protesting mouth onto his cock, thrusting up into her warm, wet hole. She repeatedly tried to jerk her head up and off the cock, only to be forced down once more, gagging as it hit the back of her throat repeatedly.

“Ooh, we got a feisty one here! But our clients always get what they want in the end! Fuck that mouth!” The DJ encouraged, following by a cheer from the watching crowd. Laura grimaced, waiting off to the side, not looking forward to her turn up there if the crowd was already this rowdy.

It looked like the redhead was already almost done; the man’s hips were bucking and shaking, his moans loud enough to be heard even over the booming music. With one last cry, he erupted in the poor girl’s mouth. Laura saw her body jerk as it received the load, then her bobbing head slowed, her lips tightening as her hand joined her mouth in slowly getting out every last drop. Once she’d emptied him, she stepped back, allowing him to stand. The client patted on her on the head happily, then whispered something in her ear that made her head jerk back, her body language showing her insulted dignity. Giving her ass a squeeze, the man sauntered off stage, leaving the girl staring after him, cum dripping down her chin, makeup running from the repeated deep throating.

“One down, one to go! Guess the redhead wins again, but don’t count our pale lass out yet!” The DJ announced, getting the crowd even more riled up.

The dark haired woman appeared to be having the worst of it. She’d fought the entire time, getting a good slap twice, and glared daggers at the client she was forced to service. He’d kept one hand behind her head, then used the other to force her hand to pump his shaft, up and down, slow and relentless, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Laura sympathized with the girl; they had no rights, no protections. Once the cash cleared, the customers could do whatever they liked with the merchandise, as long as it didn’t lead to permanent injury or harm. She’d only heard of it happening once, but from what she’d been told that particular client was still floating out in the nearest body of water, in small, unidentifiable pieces.

“Almost there, looks like she’s about to make him blow!”

The client continued thrusting up into the woman’s mouth, causing her to gag and cough, her black hair is disarray, her black lipstick smeared all over the man’s shaft. He appeared to finally be approaching climax as well, his thrusts getting harder, faster, more violent. He gripped her head hard, his hand twisting cruelly in her hand and making her eyes water slightly.

“Take it, bitch!” He bellowed, audible even over the crowd, music and DJ.

With that, he released everything he had, straight into the woman’s mouth. She gagged, coughing some of it back out as the thick liquid filled her throat. Her body jerked and writhed as he held on, keeping her head forced down on his cock. When at least he let her up for air, he pulled her back and shot several hot ropes of cum onto her face. He smirked at her as he left his mark, then pushed her off him, sideways, to the floor and stood, waving to the crowd before stepping off stage. The woman laid on all fours for a moment, coughing up thick mouthfuls of cum, gagging at the bitter taste, before the redhead stepped in and helped her up; she buried her face in the other girl’s shoulder for a moment, then they both limped off stage.

“What a trooper! While they head out to get cleaned up, don’t forget to leave a review for the girls you liked most! Make sure to favorite them, too! And why not schedule a personal session?”

Laura felt a sense of trepidation; she was up next, and she’d never seen the crowd this worked up before. Some had already grabbed some serving girls, making them service them instead. Others were at the card stations, filling their pay cards in anticipation of the show to come.

“And now, our star act of the day, the lovely fighter, Laura Matsuda! Hailing from Brazil, this sexy Latina brings the moves and the heat!” The DJ announced cheerfully over the loudspeakers, drawing attention to the stage. “Don’t forget, spend those dollars and earn those points by renting a VIP chair or purchasing extras! Available for all merchandise!”

She stepped onto the stage and the music began, a hard, thumping beat. Normally, she’d love to dance to that kind of Latin music, but not here, not here. Grimacing, Laura began to sway her hips in time with the beat, turning her walk into a graceful saunter. The catcalls increased and she faked a smile, blowing a kiss to the crowd as she spun and twirled, building up speed. Her clothes fit loosely, the simple tied green mini shirt barely containing her bountiful breasts, the tight green shorts showing off her thighs and ass as she bent over, giving everyone an eyeful.

“Woah, look at her go! That tight little ass is begging for someone to take it!” The DJ announced.

She approached the pole, then gripped it almost daintily, teasingly, spinning around it once, then pausing, rocking her hips to the beat. She climbed up the pole, and then slowly slid down, straddling it, feeling the cold metal between her thighs. One particularly enthusiastic client seemed to enjoy the show especially; she could hear him calling her a spicy mama or something equally stupid. _Dumb_ _monte de merda_ …she thought, circling the pole again, trying to ignore the feeling of violation as dozens of eyes roamed her body.

The DJ continued to cheerfully narrate, ignorant to how Laura truly felt. “She’s a master pole worker, folks! Imagine what she can do for _your_ pole if you order a VIP seat right now!”

As bad as this way, it could always be worse. And it always did. The enthusiastic fan, egged on by his equally _seu cu de burro_ friends, had stepped onto the stage, his pay card already in hand. With a big grin on his face, he slipped it into the card reader on one of the VIP chairs. Laura’s bracelet began to blink blue and she cursed. She tried to ignore it, continuing her graceful yet unwilling dance, mounting the pole and hanging upside down for a moment, but the wristband grew insistent. It began to vibrate. Second warning. If she let it hit the third level, she’d receive punishment again.

“Haha! Don’t keep a man waiting, Laura! Looks like we got ourselves our first VIP! Have fun!” The voice was still cheerful, but the threat was there. Laura could feel it along with the buzzing on her wrist.

With a sigh, she slid languorously off the pole, the crowd receiving a tantalizingly full view of her breasts for a moment before they settled back into her top. The client settled into the middle chair and gazed at her expectantly, gesturing impatiently to his lap. Laura looked down, rolling her eyes where he couldn’t see, then hopped up, faking an enthusiasm she didn’t feel.

“ _Ola, amante…_ Are you ready for me? She purred. “ _Obrigado_ for the chance to service you...” She smirked, hating herself. _Do it for Sean…_ she thought, mentally resigning herself.

The music switched, another Latin beat starting, this one beginning more slowly. She sashayed closer, careful not to actually touch him. She began to sway once more in time with the slower beat, dragging each movement out, swaying closer. Her breasts jiggled gently in her top and she leaned forward, presenting them to him. The man grinned, enjoying the show so far, nodding for her to continue. The crowd was baying now, telling her what to do, yelling at her to take her clothes off. She stubbornly ignored them, focused on the slow, sensual dance, maintaining control.

“What a body! And this lucky customer is going to get to enjoy every inch of it!”

 _As long as I do this…I’m in control. Not them…_ She resolved, her hips jerking lightly in time to the beat, moving faster as the music picked up. She was snapped out of her reverie as she felt his hands slide onto her ass, squeezing it in two big handfuls, following her as she rocked. She stifled a scream, her smile faltering for an instant before returning, bright and fake.

“Oohh…she didn’t like that! But it’s not about what _she_ wants, is it folks?” The crowd roared in approval, agreeing wholeheartedly with the sentiment.

“ _Menino travesso_ ” She exclaimed, pursing her lips at him and batting her eyelashes. “You like what you feel? Want more, baby?” Almost against her will, she grinded her hips into his hands, closing her eyes as she felt his hands begin to roam her body. This was always how it started, and she knew how it’d end. Laura gasped as first one hand, then the other slipped inside her shorts, pinching and grasping at her flesh. She felt one of his hands begin a slow circuit to the front, angling in for the real prize.

“Ah ah ah! _Ainda nao_!” She teased, pulling back from him slightly and waving her finger at him. When she saw him frown, she leaned back in, pulling on her top a little to expose more of her breasts. Maybe that would placate him... Laura wiggled her chest back and forth, causing her breasts to bounce nicely in front of his face.

“Such breasts! Two hot, heavy handfuls for our client!”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. His grin grew wider, “You’re one spicy mama, huh?” The client laughed and hooked a finger into her top, pulling hard. Her breasts popped out, and Laura felt herself grow red, blushing as the catcalls and shouting increased, encouraging the man to do more, to do worse. She clumsily tried to incorporate it into her dance, pretending to strip as she tossed the now useless garment away. She winked at the crowd, feeling vile.

The client grew bolder, pawing at her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. “Shit, girl. Your breasts are perfect. _Tu_ … _tetas_ , yes? _Muy grande_!” he laughed again, speaking broken, butchered Spanish.

“Ah, you’re…multilingual…” Laura exclaimed, pretending to be impressed, wincing as his grip on her breast grew harder, the hand on her bare thigh more insistently pressing to get between them. She felt a small, spikey burst of panic. Sometimes she could convince them the lap dance was enough, or give them a little of what they wanted and they’d stop, but this one…if the erection he was sporting was any indication, he wanted more.

The client pulled her closer, forcing her to straddle him, dancing and swaying right above his lap. She tried to stay calm, attempting to ignore the peanut gallery as they grew increasingly rowdy and horny. She saw one grab a nearby girl, sliding his card into her belt before bending her over a table. _Merda_ … _they’re getting really worked up this time_ …

She heard an unzipping sound, and her eyes widened as she saw the client’s cock appear below her, erect and throbbing. Her smirked at her, then flicked his card into the chair reader again. It beeped green and her wristband flashed orange. _Oh no…_

“Time for the real show to begin, lucky viewers! Our VIP is gonna give Miss Laura a test drive!” The DJ announced happily, prompting a fresh wave of catcalls from the steadily growing audience.

“C’mon _spicy girl_ …I got a seat all picked out for ya’…park that big _…culo…_ right here!” The cheering increased as the crowd realized they were going to get a bonus, an even better, more involved show.

“Go ahead! Show us what you got, girl!” The loud voice insisted, grating on her ears as she fought to keep herself unravaged.

Laura grimaced, still swaying with the music, pressing her breasts into his face, desperately trying to distract him. The client finally slipped his hand between her legs and used it to push them aside, exposing her pussy. He began to pull her downwards, slowly, inexorably; even as she tried to dance her way out, teasingly moving up and away each time she felt his cock meet her lips.

“ _Tao ansioso…_ Don’t you want more dancing, mister client?” She pouted at him, exaggerating her accent, trying to control her breathing as she felt his cockhead begin to spread her lips again. Laura tightened herself, moving upwards again, putting all her considerable talent into a delaying dance.

“Oooh! I like ‘em feisty!” he crowed, winking at his friends in the audience. “But I want that pussy, baby. So quit playin’ games and dance on _my_ pole!” The client laughed once more, then pulled her down hard. Laura gasped as she felt the cockhead enter her and he began to thrust upward, holding her in place. The upbeat music still played, oblivious, the bright lights almost blinding her as they flashed, bright and brittle around her. The hooting and jeering of the crowd filled her ears as she was no longer able to ignore what was happening.

“Look at that slut go!”

“Damn, the ass on that girl. Ass for days!”

“Ride it, bitch! Pole dance for real!”

 _Oh God…not again…_ She thought, groaning as he fucked her right through her tight green shorts. He was almost too big for her, his girth stretching her walls painfully. He kept up the same frantic, hard pace, causing her breasts to rock as she was forced to bounce on his pole, his hands holding her arms in place roughly.

The advertising never missed a beat, the DJ continuing to narrate,“Wow, a muti-talented pole dancer! You saw it here first,folks! Don’t forget your paycards if you want similar VIP treatment!”

“Shit…you’re fuckin’ _tight_! Got no right bein’ that tight, sweet _Lord_ …”he moaned into her breasts, sucking wetly on her nipple. Her disgust showed briefly on her face before her acting skills returned. Laura moaned, encouraging him while her mind raced, trying to think of a way out. The way his hips were rocking, he wasn’t going to last much longer…

Laura panted, impaled on the thick cock under her. She felt him slide a little deeper with each thrust until he was hilting deep insider her. The rough fabric of the chair scraped her legs and hands as she grabbed the top of the chair, simply trying to keep her balance under the intense assault to her privates. The client shuddered again, his grip on her tightening as he grew closer and closer to release. She felt him begin to throb and pulse inside her. _Oh no…_

“ _Fuck_!” he exclaimed, pulling her down hard as he thrusted upwards. Laura cried out in revulsion as she felt his thick seed spill out into her, hot, heavy ropes of cum slowly but steadily filling her up. She leaned forward, her head going past him, her mouth biting into the fabric of the chair to stop herself from screaming. She felt her body rock up and down in time with his orgasm, his thrusts slowly weakening as he emptied out inside her. The cum dripped thickly down her thighs, splattering onto the chair. With a groan he slipped out of her, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. He gave her one last grin, then went to the edge of the stage, opening his arms wide.

“You know what…this bitch was so good, I want everyone to have a taste! Free fuck on me!” He slid his card into the chair, buying every extra. Laura whimpered as she saw restraints emerge from the floor and ceiling. The crowd roared in excitement, several hopping onto the stage.

Laura felt herself lifted bodily to her feet as the clients moved her back towards the pole. Her breath came in gasps, her pupils dilating. Fight or flight took over. She kicked out at one man, dropping him, while driving her elbow into the stomach of another, briefly freeing herself. Seeing her chance, she began to run for the backstage.

“ _Chupa-mos! Basados!”_ she shouted, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. She couldn’t take it anymore. She’d get Sean, then get out of here. The wristband on her arm flashed red, vibrating incessantly. Third warning. Fuck it, who cares. She’d be gone before they’d administer it.

She almost made it. She was body checked rather violently by one of Bison’s guards, his mouth set in a flat disapproving line under his helmet and mask. Laura felt herself tumbling backwards, but right before she hit the floor, she felt numerous pairs of arms encircle her, catching her, binding her. Her eyes were drawn to one of the waitresses, their eyes widening with pity as they saw what was about to happen to her.

Grunting, the men wrangled her back and she felt ice flow through her veins as a restraint clicked over her arm. She pulled against it, straining, but soon felt her other arm clicked into a restraining grip. Looking up, she realized she was bound to the pole, her hands formed uselessly into fists as they rubbed against one another, hitting the bronzed metal. Right as she tensed to kick out, they grabbed her legs, slotting her feet into recessed slots in the stage floor. They clamped tight, and Laura found herself stuck to the pole at waist height, bent over, ass in the air, swaying uselessly as she twisted and writhed against her bonds.

“Well well, we caught ourselves a fiery one! We know what to do with her, don’t we?” One of the men shouted, drawing a cheer from the group.

Laura closed her eyes. One of the men gripped her ass, wrenching her into position. Without a word, he slid into her, groaning in satisfaction as the tight warm enveloped his cock. Another positioned himself in front of her, cock in hand, grinning.

“Gangbang time! Charge your cards now, fellas! Don’t hesitate or you’ll miss out!” She heard the DJ announce, her silky voice full of lewd promise.

She looked up at him, glaring. “Stop! _Pare seu bastard-_ mmph?!” Her protested was cut off as he shoved himself into her open mouth, gripping the pole in one hand to balance himself as he facefucked her hard. Tears filled her eyes at the dual violation, her frustration mounting as she felt others grope her breasts, hands roving her body, violating her further. Her legs jerked in the restraints, pulling, but she was unable to free her limbs, or even move to see her attackers better. They’d ripped her shorts off by this point, the thin fabric torn clean in two to fall to the floor beneath her.

Laura grunted as her body was shoved back and forth by the twin pistons. The client in her mouth finished first, moaning loudly as he began to spurt into her mouth, the cum thick and foul. She coughed as it slid down her throat, choking her. He slid out of her mouth, painting her face with one more hot rope as she gritted her teeth, feeling the cum drip down her chin. The man behind her didn’t last much longer. The only warning she got was a hot, liquid feeling spreading inside her as his thrusts slowed. She whimpered, feeling the cum drip out and down to a puddle on the floor. Both were soon replaced by another pair, then another, then another.

“One after the other! Truly an impressive crowd tonight! Our poor performer can barely keep up! Good thing our helpful customers are here to help give her a lift!”

Her hopes rose, briefly, when she felt the foot restraints loosen, briefly freeing her. They were dashed, however, when a particularly burly client simply picked her up, holding her horizontally. He slid between her legs, then slammed into her, pushing her face into the cold, uncaring metal of the pole. She squeezed and kicked her muscular legs, trying to free herself, but she didn’t have the strength, or the leverage. It felt like he was going to split her into as he railed her. Hands slid along her toned, tanned body. One pair settled on her breasts, cupping the flesh gently, then harder, pinching, squeezing. She groaned against the pole, her teeth gritted as her nipples were twisted, causing her back to arch in pain. They tugged insistently, soon accompanied by a wet mouth, licking, sucking, biting…She cried out as one bit down roughly on her breast, the tongue flicking against her skin.

“Give it all you got, folks! She’s got plenty of time left on the clock, so get in there!”

The larger client between her legs panted, his thrusts becoming more and more irregular. She felt his cock begin a familiar throbbing, swelling harder and harder. “Stop! _Don’t_! Not inside, please!” Laura pleaded, feeling her eyes tear up as the pain and pleasure peaked. With a loud grunt, he thrust hard, once and spurted hot, viscous cum into Laura’s unwilling pussy. She tensed up as she felt the liquid heat fill her in stark contrast to the cold metal of the pole shoved into her face. It back blasted out, drenching her thighs and splattering downward to join the puddle below. The crowd cheered, riled up.

“An impressive load! Who else can fill her up? Bonus card points to the one who can top that last creampie!” The DJ encouraged, keeping the crowd frenzied and eager for more.

Others approached, deciding it was easier to simply hold her up now that she wasn’t fighting back quite as hard. They took her legs, one per client, and held her wide for more to enter her. Some went for her pussy, some for her ass, filling her over and over until she felt like she was more cum than woman. Her protests had slowed, strident and loud at first, now only a quiet whimper and whispered pleading.

“ _Nao mais_ … _por favor…eu implore…_ ” The words came out in a whisper, drowned out by the loud music, cheers and hustle and bustle of the casino. The show must go on.

“Por…favor…You hear that, boys? She wants more!”

“Hah, yeah, that guy paid for a full shift. Let’s make sure he gets his money’s worth!”

Even as men spent themselves in her, they were replaced by more, until it felt like half the casino must have used her. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours as the torturous shift continued, Lara’s body hammered from all angles again and again.

The velvety DJ voice returned, coaxing as much effort out of the clients as she could, “Little Laura’s waning! Head on over and help a girl out, fellas! We wouldn’t want her to get lonely up there, now would we?”

She felt her mind go, briefly. Her body still resisting, still fighting weakly, but her thoughts going to other, happier times. She thought about all the fights, the training, pitting her strength against others, her family. A tableau of hideous snapshots flashed before her eyes as she tried to ignore her reality; leering faces, laughter, cumshot after cumshot emptying inside her, coating her face, in her mouth, glazing her breasts. The cum was a puddle beneath her as she hung limply from the pole, groaning. Her wristband continued to vibrate, still set to Warning 3, even as she serviced client after client. The music continued to blithely play, the upbeat dance song at odds with Laura’s shuddering, spent body.

A warbling chirp emitted from the VIP chair, signaling that the paid for period was expiring. The final client of her shift donned a condom before sliding into her hard, slamming deep inside. Knowing he had little time left, he fucked her hard and fast, squeezing her ass until it hurt, his other hand wrenching at her breasts. Laura whimpered, her head pressed into the code pole once more, her hands twitching useless in their bindings. She could already feel him twitching, pulsing inside her, a warning of the load to come. Laura quivered around his cock, her womb protected only by a thin, straining rubber barrier. Every hard slam, every quick thrust put a little more strain on the poor prophylactic. With a loud cry, the client came, Laura gasped as she felt the condom immediately balloon inside her, straining…. The man shuddered, spurting a few more times, the cum dribbling into the rubber. He gripped the condom at the base, holding it in place as he slowly slid out, leaving the now useless rubber still inside. The VP timer ended right as he slapped her ass hard one last time, then strutted off the stage.

“Oooh...times up. Sorry, gentlemen. Come back again soon, though, will you? We always have more for our big spender boys…” The voice crooned, the voice caressing the crowd one more time as they dispersed.

The crowd groaned, disappointing at having their time cut short with the unfortunate Latina. Laura hung there, on the pole, panting for breath, relived that her shift was over. The restraints loosened, releasing her before sliding back into the floor and ceiling. She felt herself falling, weightless for a moment before impacting the cold, uncaring floor of the stage. The lights dimmed, the music slowing to a stop, the crowd dispersing as the show ended, murmuring. She felt heavy, everything hazy as she lay in the wet pool of what she quickly realized was cum, with scattered condoms throughout. Her mouth twisted in disgust as she slid a hand behind herself, slipping into her still cum drenched pussy and groping blindly for the condom. Finding it at last, she slowly drew it out, tears pricking her eyes, to drop it to the floor with a wet _splat_. The clients, their attention ever flitting and vacuous, had already moved on to other events, other girls. The Facility kept its clientele sated and happy.

 _Shit, there’s so much cum…I really hope I don’t get knocked up from this_ … Laura thought, cringing as the cum dripped thickly out of her to join the puddle on the floor.

She was ignored as she staggered backstage. Other girls were already back there, preparing for events, recovering from events, providing what succor they could for one another. She was the redhead and green skinned woman again, the redhead quietly sobbing in the other’s arms as they patted her back, whispering. Others simply sat and started into space, the torn clothes and fluids quickly drying on their skin showing where they’d been. Laura limped past them, arriving at the cleaning station to cleanse herself. She showered quickly, toweling herself off. Turning to the nearby distributor, she entered her serial number. With a * beep* it produced an identical set of her clothes that she tiredly changed into. Her wristband vibrated, but she was too far gone to notice or care.

The trek back to her quarters was a short one, the aches and pains of her shift blurring her sense of time and distance. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her door. Recognizing her, it buzzed open and she entered, sitting heavily into the chair by the table, head in her hands. The view screen on the far wall flickered into life, and she shuddered as she recognized Bison’s cold features.

“Tut, tut, Laura. Don’t we take good care of you? Three square meals a deal? A roof over your head? Fulfilling, meaningful employment?” He chided her, shaking his head mockingly. “And we thought you were settling in so nicely. But you know the rules, Laura. Level 3 means punishment.”

“ _Me deixe, monstro_. Go away! _Va agora!_ ” she muttered, looking back down at the table.

“Oh, you’ll want to see this, my lovely little dancer. Didn’t you want to see your family again?” Bison rumbled, grinning nastily.

Laura felt fear run through her, her skin prickling. _Sean._

The screen changed again, this time showing her brother Sean, bound and tied to metal horizontal pipe above his head. He was surrounded by several of Bison’s guards.

“Sean! Are you okay?!” Laura cried, her own aches and pains forgotten. She didn’t know Bison was going to do, but she knew it was the punishment he’d promised.

“Begin.” Bison’s voice ordered. The men approached Sean as he squirmed trying to free himself. “Don’t look, Laura!” he pleaded before the breath was driven out of him by a fist to the gut. The guards grunted and swore as they surrounded him, fists swinging, the sounds of flesh impacting flesh filling the air. Sean stayed stoically silent as they beat him, keeping his eyes closed.

Laura cried out, sobbing as she saw them work him over, snapping his head left, then right with heavy, bruising blows. “Stop, please! I’ll be good, I promise! _Pare!_ ” She felt tears run down her cheeks as her brother took his beating, knowing it was all her fault.

“Do you see, Laura? The Facility is a finely honed, efficient machine. Every part works together. When one part fails, it fouls the works and everything falls apart. Then it needs to be…corrected…” The thudding of fists and the grunting of exertion, Sean’s breath hissing from him at each impact, punctuated Bison’s words. “Do you see now?”

“Yes, please, stop it!” Laura pleaded, tears streaming, her voice breaking.

“Enough.” The men instantly backed away, leaving Sean a quivering, bruised mess. He looked up at the screen briefly before it went black again.

Laura reached out to the screen, “No! Bring him back! Is he okay?” she whimpered, her resistance broken.

“He will be. Now the question is, what to do with you?” Bison’s face reappeared, frowning as he considered her. “Too defiant for the stage, at least for the moment. But your body is rated too highly to tuck away entirely…” He tapped his lips with a finger. “Ah, the Wall. 1 week, authorized for level 3, full use.”

Laura’s stomach dropped. A full week at level three? She didn’t know if she could take that…but she had no choice. She couldn’t let Sean down again. She resolved to keep him safe, and figure out a way to get both of them out there, too.

“Now, for something more…immediate.” Bison pushed a button off-screen. “Given your history, I believe you are due for some indoctrination training.” A recessed panel in the wall slid back, allowing a heavily modified chair to slide out and click into the wall. “Remove your shorts and tit in it.”

Laura hesitated, unsure, but remembering the vivid punishment of her brother, stepped forward and timidly removed her bottoms, sitting in the chair, her flesh chilled by its cool touch. Another button press and she felt metal restraints slide over her forearms, holding them in place. She felt a touch of panic but fought it down, forcing her breathing to steady. _For Sean…_

“The objective of this, my dear, is to prepare you, mentally and physically, for the rigors of your new profession. We must train your body and mind to respond positive to our clients, to provide them with a better experience.” He frowned, “This…willfulness ends now. Let’s start with…20”

She felt the seat began to vibrate slightly beneath her, then her eyes widened as something long, hard and rubbery, with lubrication beginning to pump from the tip, slid up against her entrance. The dildo buzzed against her lips, drawing a groan from her. Despite her wariness, she felt herself beginning to grow wet as the dildo rubbed unceasingly against her pussy. With a wet _schlick_ it slid into her, beginning to slide in and out, slowly at first, then faster. A counter appeared on the view screen in front of her, a burning red 0. She began to pant as it relentlessly pounded into her, vibrating against her walls, slipping deeper and deeper inside. She gritted her teeth, suffering through this as she had everything else so far.

“You continue to fight, then? Very well.” Bison adjusted something below the camera view and the intensity of the vibration slowly began to ramp up, causing Laura to groan.

The dildo mercilessly pounded Laura’s pussy, eventually driving her to orgasm against her will. She felt it come in sharp, shuddering gasps, her body jerking and writhing against the chair restraints. Barely a moment had passed before the dildo resumed its attack on her privates, quickly pushing her to another orgasm. The red LED number morphed into a 2. The view screen clicked off again, but the punishment continued.

“Ooh God…turn it off…” Laura moaned, as the number changed to 5…

“Aah…aaahn! Please! No more…” The counter rolled over to 8…

Sweat poured off Laura as she writhed in the cold metal chair, forming a puddle underneath her, her clothes drenched. Her breath came in painful gasps as another orgasm hit her, her thigs aching from the constant exertion. As is sensing her weakness, the vibration and thrusting picked up once more, the automated dildo slamming deeper in Laura.

“I…I can’t… _aaah_!” Laura gritted her teeth, the counter morphing to 12.

Her hands scrabbled at the armrests, frantic as her hips rocked upwards, trying to get off the object impaling her. She didn’t know how much more she could take of this…adding insult to injury, she saw a red dot in the corner of the screen. The bastard was recording this, too!

Right when she felt like she’d taken its measure, the machine upped its game, changing the vibration, the angle, the stimulation. There was no respite from its punishing “training,” as it continued to ravage her. Her eyes widened as she felt another dildo slide out of the chair, this one entering her ass, thrusting hard.

Laura let out her first scream, the counter hitting 16… It was unbearable, pleasure and pain spiraling through her body, all jagged edges and sudden shakes. She’d been punished before, but never like this. Private dances, VIP “shows,” all unpleasant, but at least there were people present. This, this was pure torture. Alone, in an empty room, accompanied only by the rise and fall of the buzzing below her, the dildo cruelly, relentlessly thrusting in and out, shivering rapidly, then slowly, then rapidly again. Advanced biometrics built into the chair tracked her vital signs, pacing each orgasm out for maximum effect and intensity.

“Please…stop…” she whimpered, her voice breaking.

She felt her eyes briefly roll back as the counter slid to 18. Everything below her waist was a dull mix of pain and pleasure, her toned, tanned legs beginning to go limp under the assault. Laura groaned as she shifted, weakly trying to get out of the chair, her juices and fluids dripping down to form a puddle at her feet.

At last, when she truly couldn’t take anymore, orgasm number 20 finally ended. Laura let out a sigh of relief as the dildo slid wetly out of her with an audible *pop*, retracting back into the seat. The restraints loosened, and then the chair tilted, unceremoniously dumping her to the floor before the entire chair slid back into the wall.

Bison’s smirking face appeared on the view screen once more. He looked her over, shaking his head in disgust. “Only 20, Laura? I have girls who can do 50, some even more! We will have to continue this training exercise, then. Your endurance must improve before we can give you larger…assignments.” He consulted something off-screen for a moment. “Ah, a party on the 30th. We will reserve a spot for you and increase your regimen until you are ready for your debut.”

Laura let her head rest on the floor, eyes closed, gathering her strength. When she looked up, the weariness in her expression was gone, replaced by a white hot, burning anger.

“You think you can break me, _basado_? Never!” She spit on the floor, and then rose defiantly to her feet. With one hard wrenching pull, she lifted the simple metal chair off the floor and threw it, screaming, as hard as she could, at the monitor. It impacted with a muted *crunch* and the screen fractured, Bison’s face refracted in the splintered remains of the monitor. Laura heard him chuckle before the view-screen finally shorted out, going black for good.

She knew a new screen would be in by tomorrow. Probably a new chair, too. And the costs would be invisibly added to her “tab,” resulting in even more client time, both public and private. But right now, she didn’t care. Laura say on the cot, fuming, trying to control her emotions as she suddenly remembered Sean. _Damnit…they could take this out on him, too…_

The lights clicked off, plunging the room into darkness, signaling that the night cycle was beginning. Sometimes clients would enter the room now, other times they’d be allowed to sleep, to recuperate from the debaucheries of the day. Mercifully, it looked like it was designated a rest night; her door stayed closed and locked, and the lights stayed off. The dark silence was almost comforting after the assault on the senses that was the casino.

With a sigh, Laura sank back into her cot, closing her eyes. She considered her options; she could try and break out as soon as possible, just her and Sean…but they might not make it. She’d seen the guards. While many of the internal ones were for show, she knew Bison had some real bruisers on standby. They were well aware of how dangerous the merchandise could be if they got it into their heads to try and escape, or worse, work together to break out. The other was to follow up on some rumors floating round. She’d heard whispers of resistance, defiant girls quietly meeting up to discuss ways to escape. She’d even heard from one girl how Cammy wasn’t all that she seemed, wasn’t the Bison bootlicker that she appeared. The girl had seen her flinch, then almost seem to switch personalities, going from cold and cruel to confused, upset, protesting. Might be worth looking into…

As she drifted off to sleep, Laura’s last thoughts were of her brother.


	4. Commando Training

Cammy swam up from the mental darkness, gasping as sight returned. She felt groggy, her thoughts slow.  
Where am I? What’s going on?  
Consciousness was quickly accompanied by sensation. A course, rough fabric underneath her, covering what felt to be a firm mattress. She looked up, flinching at the massive figure standing before her. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she recognized him. Bison. The monster who’d captured her, abused her, sent her mind into the cold dark, only allowing her to surface briefly for his own capricious whims. He held a controller in his hand, idly flipping it in his grip.  
“Awake at last, good. I want you present for this.” He grinned as he let his pants fall to the floor, erection springing up.   
“Wait, what are you…stop, don’t!” Cammy stammered, trying to crawl backwards on the bed. She froze, ice flowing through her brain as Bison flicked the switch.  
“Cammy, present yourself.” He commanded.  
“Yes sir. Please use me as you wish.” Cammy stated tonelessly, gripping her legs in her hands and pulling her legs wide apart, exposing her waiting pussy.  
Bison moved forward, positioning himself at her entrance, then paused, flicking the switch once more.  
Cammy’s awareness surged back, along with the uncomfortable feeling of a cockhead pressed tightly against her lips. “Stop it!” she cried, struggling in vain against his iron grip. With a grunt, he plunged deep inside her, his girth stretching her lips and sliding roughly along her walls. Bison began to thrust, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Cammy pushed, nails digging into his chest, trying to remove him, but with her legs up by his shoulders, she had no leverage.   
Bison leaned in close, eyes locked on hers. “Feel that, whore? Your mind may say ‘no’, but your body says ‘yes.’ I want you to feel..hnngh…every….huhnn…thrust…” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust into Cammy, his balls slapping wetly against her as he hilted himself repeatedly. Cammy moaned, overcome by the mix of pleasure and disgust. Overpowered in an instant by one of her sworn enemy, all her strength and cunning for naught. She turned her head, biting the pillow as Bison slammed into her over and over, her legs and pelvis beginning to ache.  
With one great rip, Bison tore the front of her green top, her breasts spilling free to bounce in time with her ravaging. He groped her, twisting her nipples and biting her neck. Cammy groaned as she felt him beginning to speed up, his thrusts becoming more irregular.  
“Please…aahnn…not…oohh… inside…not there!” She panted, struggling anew in his grip, weakly pushing at his chest, her legs twitching uselessly. Cammy could feel him beginning to throb and pulse and she tensed up, wincing in anticipation.  
“Hmm, you can do better than that, Cammy. How about some encouragement?” Bison queried, raising the remote once more, teasingly.  
“Wait…*huff*…I…” Cammy whimpered, then twitched as Bison hit the switch once more, sending her back down into darkness.  
“Cum in me, please. Fill me up, master. Mmm… I’m ready for your load…” She purred, her panicked face quickly shifting into a glazed expression of lust. “Don’t hold back…make me your cum dumpster, baby…” Her legs slid downward to Bison’s waist, then behind him, leg locking him.  
Bison grinned and thrust even harder, groaning as he finally began to reach his peak. Before he finished, he lifted the remote once more, flicking the switch one last time.  
Cammy blinked and returned, gazing up at Bison’s heaving form in horror as she felt the first spurts of hot cum begin to fill her up. “  
Oh God…don’t!” She cried, but it was too late, blast after blast of thick cum shooting deep inside her. Bison went balls deep once more, then held it there, letting Cammy feel each spurt go deeper than the last, closer and closer to her womb.   
Bison smiled coldly at her, “I thought you would like to be here for this…special moment.” He emptied himself into her for a moment longer, then pulled out, squirting one last long rope onto her face. While Cammy stared at him blankly, still in shock from the sudden switch, he dressed himself, then left the room, chuckling.  
“Another time, commando. Rest now, I will need you later.”  
Cammy, her mind her own for now, laid back onto the bed, staring at the grey ceiling, glassy eyed. She felt the cum slowly dripping out of her, coating her thighs and pooling on the sheets. Bison loved toying with her. She couldn’t remember how he’d managed to capture her. She’d just woken up one day in a cell, alone for what felt like days until the doctors arrived. She’d fought, but they’d quickly subdued her, dragging her to a medical lab where they fitted her with some kind of special collar.   
After that, all Cammy knew was that sometimes her mind was not her own. She did things, said things, horrible things that she’d never do. Vague memories filled her mind, ordering kidnappings, the brutalizing of innocents, using and trading people as property of the facility. Training people to do sick things. She covered her face in her hands, massaging her temples, trying to willing away the grogginess and the recollections.   
She had to get out of here. She just didn’t know how yet. Or if she’d still be herself if she did.


End file.
